Living in a dream 1 x 2
by kusanosakura
Summary: Duo is a orphan who grew up on the streets of LA, he's finally managed to save enough money to attend University. He is shy but excited, he never really had any friends and this is his chance to fulfill his dream of being a mechanic and maybe find love.
1. Chapter 1a

Title: Living in a dream

Pairing: 1 X 2 main,

Notes: I don't own GW obviously, I only clan to own the plot and the original characters...

* * *

Chapter 1

Odd jobs and a scholarship; finally things were looking up for Duo…

He was 22, and he was finally getting to go to University…a bit late but who was counting?

He was an orphan, who didn't remember any life but the streets. He'd learn to fight out of self-preservation to prevent getting raped after he turned thirteen. He couldn't help that he was good looking and he never felt a need to do more then trim his long hair that he kept in a braid. He'd spent a few weeks living at a church rectory before some religious nutcase decided to burn it down. He worked himself to the bone, the Sisters hadn't been there when it happened but Father Maxwell had. He had started calling himself Duo Maxwell after that. He managed to study with Sister Helen' help to pass tests that proved he was smart enough to attend high school though he had no memories of attending a school in his life. He went to see Sister Helen who he had known since he was ten.

She was working in the garden when he came in, "Duo!" she hugged him, "It's been a while…how have you been? Seen any cute boys lately?"

Helen had been the first person he ever told he was gay, he'd been scared he'd…go to hell or something. She'd calmed him and said that Love made everything okay…

Duo shook his head shyly, "I haven't been paying attention…I was studying for those exams. Besides, I don't have a stable job…I had to beg to be allowed to live in the dorms. I really want a degree as a mechanic…no one will hired me fill-time without it."

Helen laughed, "The church hired you remember? They needed someone…"

Duo sighed, "They can't afford to pay me, not in this neighborhood and I would never ask." he'd been able to take a car apart at age 12. He would read a car manual for the specific model, take it apart and put it back together properly and usually it ran better. He'd saved the church's old station wagon from the junk heap. It ran smoother then any of the older sisters remembered and got way better gas mileage then one might expect for its age.

She sighed, "I hate it when you act like that. It isn't charity, you earned it. We could never have afforded a new car."

Duo smiled, "I've saved you the cost of a mechanic, a gardener, a custodian and a new car. I owe this place a lot…"

Those were the reasons that the other sisters put up with and didn't complain about the homeless boy sleeping in the garage.

Sister Helen ruffled his hair, "Come help me in the kitchen, we can share a little. Some food was donated by the local grocery store. They couldn't sell it so we have more then our usual fare, it is better to give then receive so don't argue."

Duo gave in quietly, "Okay…" it was nice to let her win sometimes, she was the closest thing to family he had. He wanted her to be proud of him…

He was starting University in a month, he had to rearrange his jobs now that he was a student. He was too skinny, he knew that…

He'd never be noticed if he didn't start acting like he wasn't a street brat…


	2. Chapter 1b

Title: Living in a dream

Pairing: 1 X 2 main,

Notes: I don't own GW obviously, I only clan to own the plot and the original characters...

* * *

Chapter 1

Heero Yuy sighed, this was ridiculous. He'd turned down a career as an agent after being the youngest Navy SEAL in the history of the Marine Corps. Now he was attending University on his GI. Bill. He'd come a long way…

Both his mother and father had been CIA agents. His mother had retired after he was born but his father had not. His mother's real identity was revealed by some fool of an agent in a tell-all book; soon after his mother, his sister and his step-father, an Air Force Captain were killed by a sharpshooter. He'd been taken in by the father he didn't remember and ended up being dragged on missions. Okay so his father wasn't the most…indulgent father but having a James Bond for a dad was awesome. Not that he would tell, when Odin said 'If you talk I swear I'll kill you' he wasn't kidding. He'd been trained to hack, shoot and drive by the time he was nine; certainly not something he was putting on most job applications. He'd been the youngest unofficial agent in the history of 'the Company'. It's a hell of an adrenalin rush to be ten and back up for a covert op.

That felt like a lifetime ago, Odin had gone down when he was fourteen…he'd watched it. At that age he was too young to be on his own. He'd ended up on the doorstep of Odin's handler, an older man code-named Doctor J…who was sort of like Odin's Q.

He had to disappear…he knew too much. So when Odin died…Yuto Clark did too. He was given fake papers and a history to memorize; that was the birth of Heero Yuy.

He'd signed up as a Marine to put his 'talents' to use at seventeen; J hadn't argued. The old Scientist wasn't much of a father figure and he wasn't around much anyway. So Heero Yuy became a soldier…he'd made his mark from the first day of Basic…it was less then six months before he was sent to Hell Week. No Marine or Navy boy could put up with his stamina. He could take down an instructor in hand-to-hand in less then three minutes.

His last mission had…gone bad…his enlistment has ended while he was in the hospital and he had…refused to sign up again. He'd been sent in to rescue captured soldiers from insurgents…in the crossfire he'd hit a little girl who reminded him of his sister. He'd had enough…they'd agreed to let him resign his commission as long as he worked for the Navy and Army R.O.T.C. Program teaching hand to hand combat. He'd given in…

It would be funny being a civilian and teaching other students…

Although he wasn't sure he wanted this. He'd told the Company he wasn't psychologically stable enough to serve as an operative. He wasn't…the nightmares had returned with a vengeance. He'd left the service as a Sergeant Major, not bad...he'd have received a promotion if he'd stayed no doubt. He'd acquired a reputation as a 'Perfect Soldier' early on…much to his amusement. He'd stayed single mostly, it wasn't smart to flaunt being gay in the service. Not that he cared much, he wasn't attracted to 'Jarheads' anyway; too many tours in the Middle East made one lose whatever sense of humor you had. He'd been unlucky enough to serve during the Freedom Missions in Afghanistan and Iraq. He was done with war and wanted to work with computers…

That's what he was planning on Majoring in, with a Minor in Mechanics, he'd always felt an affinity for cars. But he also had a pilot's license, a gift for his eighteenth birthday from J. He had a decent inheritance from his parents and from J; who'd died somehow rather recently. The murder was classified and he wasn't in the mood to hack government files just yet. He'd heard he was to inherit that too somehow.

He just hoped no one important ever realized that one Retired Sergeant Major Heero Yuy was Yuto Clark.

Everyone had secrets to keep…his were very volatile. He wouldn't raise a gun again… unless the soldier in him found something to protect.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Living in a dream

Pairing: 1 X 2 main,

Notes: I don't own GW obviously, I only claim to own the plot and the original characters...

* * *

Chapter 2

Duo dragged in a suit case of slightly worn clothes he'd picked up at a thrift shop that didn't make him look like he had been homeless more or less his entire life.

He was only staying here until he found an apartment he could afford and he hadn't had time yet. He was starting his life over in a way that would have made Father Maxwell proud. No more streets for him, he was tired of that life even though he'd technically been out of it for four years but he still felt like a Street Urchin. His first love had been another orphan on the streets of LA; neither had names, they joked they were Prom Night babies. They'd been left at the Church as infants with no names; so they'd called themselves Solo and Duo…never one without the other. Until Solo bit it…that almost killed him. Then losing Father Maxwell had ripped his heart out but Sister Helen handed him a letter at the funeral from Solo. He was told to find a way to use those brains of his and do SOMETHING with his life. He'd sobbed in her arms like a baby. That was when he was Seventeen…

He was going to do it; he'd signed up for a few art classes just for fun on top of his mechanics classes. Solo wanted him to do something with his art, he just never thought he was that good. Sure he'd managed to repaint the gorgeous murals at the Church and sketched a lot. But he wasn't brave enough for more…he was happy being a mechanic…

He, Duo Maxwell was going to do a damn fine job of being a student for the first time in his life. He opened the door to his room and was shocked to find a dorm suite rather then a regular room. Was life looking up or what?

Sitting on the couch surrounded by textbooks was a rather sexy Asian, Duo smirked, he hit the jackpot…

The guy had a ponytail, it had been a while since he'd seen any guy but himself with long hair. Duo nodded, "Duo Maxwell, new student…"

The Chinese guy raise an eyebrow, "Thought you'd be younger…"

Duo shrugged, "It takes a long time to raise college funds…" what was with that comment…

The guy stood and held out his hand, "Chang…I mean Wufei Chang. Still not used to this surnames last thing. My family moved to the States a few years ago, I'm a Criminal Justice major, this is my last year…"

Duo stammered out an approximation at the name, "Woofay…Chang? Weird name…then again what do I know? Auto Mechanics Major…"

Wufei snarled, "Oh…a grease monkey. You should watch how you talk to people with more academic standing."

Duo bit his lip, "Just because I want to be a grease monkey as you put it doesn't mean I don't have brains." he'd never actually attended school but somehow he'd past that damn test; studying was easy, taking was hard. How do you prove a street kid that's never been to school exists? He had no birth certificate which made most jobs a problem since you need one to prove you're a citizen and get a Social Security number but he'd found a way.

Wufei returned to his book, "No loud music. Respect the curfew and we'll have no problems. Keep girls out of the dorm."

Duo blinked, "Girls? Won't be a problem…they bore me…" he hadn't meant to say that…but at least he hadn't said he was gay right? He wasn't sure it would go over well…

"Whatever. And don't make messes."

Duo glanced at the doors, he located his and went into to find one bed already made; and its side of the room filled with Mediation stuff and was that a SWORD? Shit, lucky bastard…

He started putting his small amount of possessions away, home is where you hang your hat so he finally had a real place. It'd been ages since he'd slept on a bed…

A cute kiddish voice came from the other room, "I brought Pizza and beer!"

Duo was starving, he'd ate breakfast but missed lunch…he hurried into the next room, "I'm starving…" true but it was a normal feeling for a street rat…

There was a short blond with about five boxes of pizza in his arms.

Duo clapped his hand, "You really do have pizza…I think I love you…" he noticed a look in the taller man who was behind the blond that seemed akin to jealousy.

The blond set the pizza down and held out his hand, "Quatre Winner…you can call me Quat…"

Duo shook his hand, "Bearing gifts like pizza and beer babe I'll call you anything you want.I'm Duo…Maxwell…"

The blond blushed more, "A flirt…interesting name…"

Duo chuckled, "Thanks…I picked it myself…" all true…

Quatre blinked, "Interesting choice…so you're the new roommate? We lost Zechs to graduation…he's got an apartment and sticking around still right Wufei?"

The Chinese guy glared, "What he does is none of your business."

His face seemed to be slightly flushed, was that embarrassment? Duo was intrigued by Chang…

Quatre grinned up at his friend, "This is Trowa Barton…he's my roommate, he doesn't talk much but he's an Animal Science major. He used to have a Gymnastic scholarship…at one point I thought he was destined for the Olympics…"

Wufei snorted, "Yeah until he had that car accident you love reminding us about."

Trowa set down the cases of beer, he grabbed one and a few slices of pizza before occupying a couch.

Duo noticed a longing glance from Quatre, before the short guy followed suit.

"Help yourself."

That was all the encouragement Duo needed, he grabbed three pieces of pizza and a beer before curling up in an arm chair.

The arrogant Chinese guy went and grabbed his own, though when Tattoo by Jordan Sparks started to play the plate shook.

A giggle was heard from Cat…

Wufei glared and curled up in his own chair, he blushed again as he answered, "Zechs…" the voice was full of longing…

Duo ate trying not to listen to the blushing Chinese guy, seemed that the guy had something for this Zechs…

He was already liking his roommates, how did he get so lucky?

XoooooX

Heero finished unpacking finally, he didn't have much but he'd had to clear out of the military issue housing and finally deal with what he'd been left by J. He had a lot of boxes of some of J's toys and computer 'junk'. He'd also been left a present his guardian had bought for his twenty-first birthday present; a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500. It was his favorite car, he's fallen in love with it after seeing the movie 'Gone in 60 Seconds'. He had nearly cried after seeing it, it was the most gorgeous color blue that matched his eyes and the birthstone for the month J had chosen as his new birthday; September.

He had chosen a small apartment about twenty minutes from campus with two bedrooms, he figured he'd use one for sleeping and the other for little tech projects. He had a million ideas…and maybe his guardian's 'toys' would come in handy. Hell, if the Company knew what J had bequeathed him they would no doubt shit. Not that he cared, they'd proven they were useless at protecting their own. Hell, his mother had cut ties and she was killed, his bio-father was given misinformation that got him killed. Doctor J had died mysterious in an unsolved murder?

Yep, he had no love for the Company…

He couldn't wait to get started on his new life, he wasn't loving forward to meeting Lieutenant Colonel Khushrenada or Major Une. They were considered hard-nose Military types and they would be his bosses. Great, he couldn't get far enough from the service…

Hell, he'd still have difficulties with finally getting laid. After the recovery from the shootout and his subsequent retirement he couldn't remember the last time he got laid. Fuck...

He hoped his attempt at a peaceful life would finally give him a chance to come far enough out of his 'shell' to actually have a decent relationship with someone. One-night stands scratched the itch but didn't treat the problem...

Heero sighed chugging on a beer as he flipped through the channels, he'd gotten the cable and the internet hooked up today and he was more then happy about that. Classes started tomorrow and he was both looking forward and dreading being cooped up with kids who were wet behind the ears and sure as hell probably didn't even know there was a war going on. Some times he wondered what his teammates had fought and died for when he heard people acting like it was so fucking awful to live in a country whose economy was crashing..


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Living in a dream

Pairing: 1 X 2 main,

Notes: I don't own GW obviously, I only claim to own the plot and the original characters...

* * *

Chapter 3

Growing up on the streets you get an internal alarm clock that wakes you up before dawn; hell if you're cute and homeless you are never caught sleeping. Though sharing a room with his Chinese roommate was a chore. He hoped he never had a nightmare…

He found out through his blond roommate's tipsy babbling that Woofay was a master of martial arts and was a reigning International champion. There had been mention of Olympics or something, not that he understood all of it. He'd have to stay on the other's good side…

Duo was an older, supposedly more responsible student and he had no intention of getting on his roommate's bad side.

Duo snuck out to shower and dress in one of his new-to-me outfits; he had Intro to Auto Mechanics first so he was going simple; grey-blue jeans, black t-shirt and boots. He smiled thinking as he braided his long chestnut hair, his violet eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "Solo, are you proud of me? It's the first day of the rest of my life. I've fulfilling our dream to get out. I'm here…where no one but you, Father Maxwell or Sister Helen believed I could be…" he felt a sense of peace wash over him, as he caressed the two interlaced crosses on his arm; one for each of the people he cared about that he'd lost…

One for Solo and for Father Maxwell, the closest things he'd had a lover, a brother and a father.

Honestly, besides Sister Helen, Duo had no one…

Perhaps, it was time to make some friends…

He went to leave the bathroom only to nearly walk into a yawning blond, "Oh morning Cat,"

Quatre smiled, "Morning! Trowa and I were heading to breakfast in half an hour. He's out for a run…he says it relaxes him."

Duo glanced at the blond, Cat couldn't like the tall former acrobat could he? He asked quietly, "You guys wouldn't have a problem showing me how to get to my first class?"

Quatre smiled, "Of course we don't mind, do you know who its with and where?"

Duo nodded, "It's in the Automotive Shop…with Professor G~something…"

Quatre laughed, "Trowa's taken a class with him, everyone calls him Professor G. The man isn't one of the most friendly Professors…"

Duo stretched, "Thanks…I'll let you shower…." he went to grab his backpack that had some pens and notebooks. He'd pick up textbooks later…Duo sprawled on the couch waiting for Quatre.

The door opened and the tall brunette entered the dorm room.

Duo grinned, "Morning Trowa…"

The acrobat attempted a shy smile, "Morning. Quatre?" he glanced around.

The way the taller man pronounced the blond's name was perfect and it had almost a tone of longing.

Duo pointed in the vague direction of the bathroom, "Shower…"

The other guy turned red, "Oh…okay…" before disappearing into the room he shared with the blond.

There was a noise behind him, Duo glanced over his shoulder to see his stand-offish Chinese roommate appear.

Wufei's clothes were a wrinkle-less white dress shirt, an expensive coffee-colored leather jacket, pressed charcoal linen slacks and expensive looking dress shoes. Man, either the guy had good taste, a decent amount of money or that Zechs who Quatre practically said was his boyfriend really liked to spoil him. The Chinese guy had a laptop case and an arm load of textbooks. "I'll be back late…Zechs is taking me to dinner after classes…"

Duo shrugged, "I'll tell Cat."

His roommate practically disappeared…sneaky brat…

Breakfast in the cafeteria was a light-hearted affair, Quatre seemed to really want them all to get along. They were nice guys and he thought they might become friends…

Trowa was nice enough to show him where his first class was…he was about to head inside when he saw a flash of blue. He turned and gasped, the blue flash belonged to the more intense sapphire eyes he'd ever seen. He shifted nervously, as their owner brushed past them. Oh god, he didn't just have eyes he could disappear into…his clothes were well-chosen and tight enough to glimpse the muscle beneath them. Not overly muscular but pleasantly so…Duo wasn't in love but fuck he was definitely in lust. Who was this man?

Professor G called roll gruffly.

Duo grinned at his own name but nearly died when the gorgeous statue spoke, "Present sir…" that voice…so deep…it was giving him shivers…

Their instructor glared, "This isn't the military, boy."

The other man looked sheepish, "Sorry, I haven't been out long. Still getting used to civilian life."

XoooooX

Heero's morning was okay, he woke at oh five hundred; his body still on military time. He showered and made sure his room would pass inspection. Not that there was anyone to inspect anymore, seeing that he was a civilian now. He grabbed coffee and toast before heading out, Heero arrived fifteen minutes before class started. He wanted to scout out the classroom; okay he needed to stop acting like University was a mission. He'd spent most of his life on missions that the lack of one was going to his head.

Now Heero maybe celibate but he wasn't blind…

Its hard to miss a guy with violet eyes and a braid that is over three feet long. The guy sent off his gaydar as did his companion, they weren't a couple were they? The smile and the hug the man with the braid gave the taller man who had to be close to 6'3 made him feel something akin to jealousy. Wait, what? Heero hadn't felt that in a long time…if ever..

Who was this guy? He didn't realize the stoic giant was uncomfortable with the contact because he had hurried inside the building.

He tried not to watch the other man, focusing on their instructor instead.

The name Duo Maxwell was called and Heero heard that voice again, a nice clear tenor that had a blend of mischief and frivolity in its tone. He was gorgeous, around 5'11 with those piercing violet eyes…the man smelled of trouble…

He stood at attention out of reflex and his eyes snapped to attention as well when his name was called, "Present sir."

His instructor glared, "This isn't the military, boy."

Heero looked sheepish, "Sorry, I haven't been out long. Still getting used to civilian life."

The instructor nodded and called more names…

They weren't in the room long; just long enough for a small lecture, roll call and syllabuses.

Heero tried not to spend most of the time watching Duo from his corner…first day of classes and he was already distracted. Now he really couldn't remember the last time he was laid…


	5. 5x6 Side Chapter

Title: Living in a dream

Pairing: futur main, unrequited 3x4 and very apparent 5xZechs

Notes: I don't own GW obviously, I only claim to own the plot and the original characters...

This is an AU fic if you didn't guess- all the 'boys' are older...early to mid-twenties and are at University for varying reasons. Some people who are alive in the series I have kept alive for varying reasons and others are just dead. I've taken liberties with back stories so don't get upset with non-canon ideas. Yes, I gave Heero previous name; I only claim his first name as my own. As for our dear 04- I'll explain his story...as soon as Duo drags it out of him. Aw Kitty-Quat is adorable...so is Wuffie and our gorgeous acrobat...needs no words. I'd love some reviews about my update...

Okay I couldn't help myself...

This is side chapter, it has little to nothing to do with the future 1 x 2. If you don't like it isn't really an important part so you can skip it.

* * *

Wufei left his last class and walked towards the library, he tried not to blush or act excited. He couldn't wait to see his lover, it was embarrassing he was so affected.

His family was still not aware of his relationship, he'd married Long Meilan, his cousin when he was fourteen and they were still living in China. She had been dying, born with a weak heart but a strong spirit. She had been his best friend, having two dreams one to marry and the other to become a lawyer. She wanted to be a force for justice…

She'd died in his arms, he had missed her. Marrying her had been the hardest choice he'd ever made, he'd known then he was attracted to males but his family would never accept it. He thought he could mourn her and perhaps, they wouldn't insist he marry again. He hadn't dared have a relationship until Zechs.

Zechs was such a gentleman. He had romanced him…

They'd been roommates since he first started school. Wufei had always been drawn to expensive things…being both the heir and husband the other heir to the powerful long clan he'd inherited control of the Long clan's fortune he had the money to pay for decent things as he wished. He didn't given in to his desire for fine things often…

Zechs had a Lamborghini that Wufei adored, and a Porsche, they went to expensive restaurants, stayed in 5-star hotels and traveled to places he'd never dared dream of. He was looking forward to seeing his lover…they'd spoken last night but he hadn't been with him for a long time…almost a week.

He wanted to be close to his boyfriend…

"Wufei…"

Wufei looked up and a slightly smile crossed his lips, he walked faster and slid into the car.

Zechs' long white blond hair blew in the wind, "Hey babe, missed you…" his lips brushed Wufei's cheek.

Wufei turned a faint red, "Zechs…I missed you too…" he wasn't really all that comfortable with public displays of affection.

Zechs sighed, "Sorry…shall we? I have reservations at Milliardo's…"

Wufei snorted, "Of course you do, it's your restaurant." he did like that place…he was rather gruff when he was embarrassed or shy…

His head rest on his lover's shoulder, wind blowing through their hair as they sped off. It was nice being with him after so long…

Brakes squealed as they parked, Zechs' long pianist's fingers entwined with Wufei's. Obsidian eyes stared into ice blue one; a warm hand cupped his cheek, and his lover kissed him, Wufei moaned, "Zechs…" he didn't protest…sometimes…he was putty in Zechs' hand. He loved him…he did…

Zechs broke the kiss and his thumb caressed Wufei's lips, "Come on…we'll be late…"

Wufei asked softly, "Can…I come over tonight?"

Zechs laughed, "Yes, of course. You love me…and that's enough…"

Wufei blushed, "Of course I do…" he grumbled…

Zechs led him into the restaurant, they were shown a private room. Their meal arriving soon after…

Wufei sipped his wine, "You always have to try to spoil me…" not that he minded of course…

Zechs kissed his cheek, "Oh please, a man like you deserves to be treated like they are priceless. Where could I find your equal?"

Wufei snapped, "No where…if you left me…I'd hunt you down and kill you myself…" he wasn't really good at displays of affections…but Zechs…had learned to understand what he meant. What the nervous law student meant was; I can't stand to lose you…I love you…you were my first lover…and the only one who was willing to love me…

The Long clan assumed that he and Meilan consummated their marriage…she was too weak…and they'd been best friends rather then lovers. His first time had been Zechs…not that he actually would admit that…but he was sure the man knew.

They ate eagerly, Zechs' hand caressing Wufei's thigh gently…

Wufei tried not to notice but the familiar intimacy of the touch and the fact that they hadn't managed to meet in a week was making it hard to…not want Zechs. The law student was no nymphomaniac but he had a healthy sex drive since Zechs romanced and seduced him out of the closet. He had barely managed to finish his meal, he glared, hissing, "Damn it Zechs…how am I supposed to eat with your hand that close?" his face red as he tried to move away. It wasn't that he didn't want Zechs touching him…he just didn't think this was the place and time for this type of behavior.

Zechs sighed, "Can't I show my boyfriend that I want him..."

The pain in his lover's face as his behavior made Wufei feel really guilty, he bit his lip, "If we were at your place...I wouldn't complain..."

Zechs had gotten his own place, a condo after graduation...when they had both lived in the dorms Wufei had been insistent that they only made love when their dorm mates weren't around.

Wufei was embarrassed that beneath all his training and meditation Zechs had found a screamer. It mortified the martial artist, yet Zechs loved to get beneath his mask and see the passionate man he was.

Zechs kissed Wufei's hand, "Then let's go home..." he gently pulled his lover to his feet, brushing his temple with a kiss as he led him back to the car.

Wufei let the pale blonde speed out and they were on their way back to the condo, he'd only managed to find time to be there no more then six times and only spent the night twice. He was looking forward to 'alone time', he wished he could hate his new roommate.

Duo Maxwell was too nice for that and good-looking. He was very glad he was Zechs'; besides, the guy who was sleeping in Zechs' old bed had to be gay. Why would a straight guy have hair that long? Lucky for Zechs, the new dorm mate wasn't his type...he was a grease-monkey in training. So what if he was a little picky about who he associated with? He preferred gentleman with aristocratic manners…Wufei was no woman but he had his tastes…and Zechs had been what he craved from the moment he entered their room three years ago.

There was another screech and the Lamborghini was parked snugly in it's stall, Zechs smirked, "Coming up?"

Wufei glared, "Watch it with the innuendos..." Seriously...

Zechs reached for his hand and lightly kissed his knuckles, "Come..."

They left the car, and made their way to Zechs' tastefully decorated apartment.

Once they were locked safely inside Wufei found himself pushed against the front door and kissed. Zechs' kisses always sent a shock of pleasure and want surging through his body. Wufei failed to hold back a moan and heard a chuckle.

"I love when your control slips..."

A warm familiar hand slid down his chest, long fingers brushing a nipple and rippled muscles of a champion martial artist. Wufei whimpered, blushing and cursing in Mandarin as he felt Zechs' hand cupping and gently squeezing his erection, "Zechs..."

Warm breath on his ear, "Begging...I like that..." a slight nip to his ear...then another to his neck. Three minutes of teasing and Wufei was half-naked sprawled on their Black Walnut four-poster bed. Red velvet coverlet with silk sheets, the sheets were a silvery white this time...

Zechs had pulled away to strip, his long lean body rippled with muscle, he'd always worked out to stay in perfect shape but with a lover like Wufei he worked out more.

Wufei watched with hungry eyes as his lover's body was revealed, he groaned, what had he done to deserve someone like Zechs? Before he could speak, Zechs was on top of him, lips ghosting over his skin, down his neck, scraping his nipples with those perfect lips and a hint of teeth, hands caressing down his sides, fingers tracing his hips and down his thighs. All the sensations at once made anything more then a moan of pleasure impossible…

Seconds later, warm, wet muscle darted out to tease Wufei's cock…

Wufei whimpered, "Zechs…please…"

"Lube…nightstand…" was the only reply…

Wufei fumbled for it and rolled the bottle towards his lover.

The removal of the cap and ooze of the oil was barely heard over Wufei's moans as Zechs took more of him in his mouth.

Wufei bit his lip as he felt the prodding of a wet finger where only Zechs had ever touched. He whined at the teasing until it entered his body, "Zechs…" he did his best to relax because he wanted this…so badly. He'd missed his lover's kisses, his intimate caresses, how it felt when Zechs made love to him…not that he ever admitted to such weakness as needing his lover…

Their breathing sped up, they were almost panting as Zechs wiggled a third finger inside Wufei's tight opening, "Relax love…you're almost…"

"Shut up and fuck me damn it!" okay…so Wufei didn't beg…usually. He growled…cursed…and ordered Zechs…he was a rather aggressive uke…

Zechs grinned but did as he was asked, "As you wish…"

Wufei spread his legs more, letting Zechs move closer, he groaned as he felt the familiar cock enter his body. "Oh god….Zechs…" he wouldn't admit it but he worshiped the blonde…adored him…

Zechs took Wufei's cock in his hand stroking him tenderly, kissing him as they rocked their bodies together. He reached up gently to remove the hair tie from his lover's hair, "I love you…"

Black mixed with white gold, bodies moving, voices mingling, chorusing with pleasure…

Wufei surrendered first, overwhelmed with pleasure…he cried out loudly, "Zechs…" his body arching up and clamping down on his lover's member.

Zechs groaned heavily, the extra pressure pushing him over the edge and milking him dry, filling the law student with his seed, "Wufei…"

They lay gasping, bodies entwined…

Wufei held onto his lover…

Zechs nuzzled the shorter man's neck, "Mmm…that was good…"

They drifted off, partially sated…no doubt to awake in a few hours for another round…


	6. Chapter 4

Title: Living in a dream

Pairing: futur main, unrequited 3x4 and very apparent 5xZechs

Notes: I don't own GW obviously, I only claim to own the plot and the original characters...

This is an AU fic if you didn't guess- all the 'boys' are older...early to mid-twenties and are at University for varying reasons. Some people who are alive in the series I have kept alive for varying reasons and others are just dead. I've taken liberties with back stories so don't get upset with non-canon ideas. Yes, I gave Heero previous name; I only claim his first name as my own. As for our dear 04- I'll explain his story...as soon as Duo drags it out of him. Aw Kitty-Quat is adorable...so is Wuffie and our gorgeous acrobat...needs no words. I'd love some reviews about my update...

Finally some quality time with our dear 01 and 02...

It is longer so perhaps it will be better received lols...

* * *

Chapter 4

[Duo-centric POV]

It was the first Friday of the Fall Semester, Duo had been invited to go out with his dorm mates. Wufei was even coming, the prickly law student was showing up with his boyfriend, Zechs Marquise; who was working on his master's in Business according to Quat.

Quatre and Trowa seemed to be making no progress but they were obviously both attracted…

Which left Duo as the fifth wheel, not that it mattered since Quatre and Trowa weren't dating…

They'd ended up at a gay bar…mostly because they all felt more comfortable there, maybe Duo would find someone nice…

XoooooX  
[Heero-centric POV]

Heero entered the bar; tinted glasses on his nose hiding his sapphire eyes, a hat covering his messy chocolate hair, jeans clung to his body like a glove and his green t-shirt was almost painted on.

He looked around for a place to sit and noticed a chestnut braid, he licked his lips. He was glad he hadn't been wrong about the taller male's orientation. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk yet…

Heero was happy to see that Duo was sort of on his own, a Chinese man with his black hair up in a pony tail was sitting very close to a taller man with platinum blond hair while their companions; the tall man from before and a slightly familiar guy around his own height with pale golden hair.

How long was the violet-eyed man's hair? The braid itself was over three feet…it looked well-cared for. It was obviously the man's greatest feature aside from those unique eyes…

His throat was dry, he signaled a waitress, "The guy with the braid…give him another drink…" he handed her a twenty, "If it isn't enough to include a tip I'll give you more…"

Heero watched as the cross-dresser approached Duo, tapped the braided man's shoulder offered the drink, pointing in his direction.

Heero lifted his tinted glasses and smiled…

XoooooX  
[Duo-centric POV]

Duo glanced up at the tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me…the man over there wanted me to give you this…" the 'waitress' pointed to towards a slightly familiar man.

Duo gasped, "Heero…" he was here? That sexy man bought him a drink?

Quatre turned and smirked, "Good taste…is that the guy you've been mooning over all week?"

Duo protested weakly, his face flushed with embarrassment, "I have not been mooning." he may have long hair but he was no girl…

Zechs smirked, "I agree with Quat…you have good taste. He looks Asian…"

Wufei poked him, "Put those eyes back in your head Zechs…" his voice had a dangerous edge, "You're only supposed to admire one Asian and that's me. Duo's man is Japanese I think."

Zechs nuzzled the law student's neck, "You know I only have eyes for you…"

Quatre glanced at the tall former gymnast beside him, he admitted Duo's crush was good-looking…but he was extremely attracted to his friend.

Duo lifted his beer in thanks and sipped it. He wanted to go over there, a guy that well built was gay? How lucky could he be? He wanted to drown in those sapphire eyes…

XoooooX  
[Heero-centric]

There seemed to be a lot of whispering at that table and Duo looked embarrassed. The guy was gorgeous, and the blushing only made his effeminate features more apparent.

The Chinese looking guy was acting very possessive of his blonde, Heero had never been attracted to other Asians or blondes for that matter. He was only interesting in the man with that braid…

XoooooX  
[neither-centric]

Quatre nudged Duo, "Go on…you know you want to talk to him…"

Duo said softly, "I wouldn't know where to start…"

Wufei snickered, "Thank him for the drink you fool…"

Trowa sighed, "He doesn't seem dangerous but I'm sure Wufei and I could handle him if he ends up being a creep."

Duo blushed, "He's…not a creep…he seems honorable…" Heero seemed like a soldier, there was something hard and lonely about him. He sensed a kindred spirit, someone who could understand being lonely while surrounded by people…

Quatre poked him, "Go…"

Duo stood up slowly, holding tightly to his beer hoping his classmate wouldn't notice his hands shaking.

XoooooX  
[Normal POV]

Duo walked towards the man and his intense sapphire eye, he stopped beside the table, "Umm…thanks for the drink…your name is Heero Yuy, right?"

Heero took a slow swallow of his scotch, "No problem…" Damn…what a time to remember he had zero social skills and no dating experience…

The mechanic asked softly, "If it isn't a bother…can I sit with you? I'd like to talk…"

"What about your friends?" came the gruff response.

Duo smiled to himself as he sat across from the stoic soldier, it wasn't a no. "They're nice and all but as you can see I'm a fifth wheel…the odd man out. They are cute couples…though…" he leaned over to whisper, "I wish Quat and Trowa would stop dancing around and admit they like each other. They have seriously unresolved sexual tension…"

"Trowa and Quat are…"

Duo gave him a shit eating grin, "The tall brunette who showed me where our class was the first day is Trowa and the short blond beside him is Quat…"

"So…then the guy isn't your boyfriend."

Duo stared, "No…he isn't. I don't have a boyfriend…" he was practically a virgin, he hadn't tried to have a relationship since Solo. They'd shared kisses, a bed and some exploring touches; they had been thirteen and fourteen when Solo had been killed. "I've only known them since I moved into the dorm. I share a room with Wufei…"

Heero glanced at the group, "The Chinese guy…he seems to be close to the tall blonde…" he liked to have intel before he decided on a course of action.

"He's dating Zechs…" Duo smiled, drinking his beer, "So…I won't really be missed…" he was nervous…but Heero seemed so nice. The former soldier didn't make him uncomfortable…he made him feel almost safe. Which sort of scared him, for a street kid fear was normal…

Heero looked at him, "Then I will welcome your company…" there was something relaxing about this gorgeous man, he was getting that strange feeling again. He didn't like that other guys were staring at Duo; he wanted to snarl, pull a gun and tell them to back the hell off. He wanted to keep him to himself, it was a need he had never felt before…

There was something possessive about the piercing gaze Heero was giving him, he said softly, "Thanks…" those eyes seemed to look deep into his soul, he was drowning in them…and he didn't care.

A warm calloused hand reached over and covered Duo's, Heero smiled at him, "I'm glad I saw you tonight…I'm glad I wasn't completely mistaken."

Duo tilted his head in slight confusion, "Mistaken? About what?"

Heero laughed, "When I saw you hug Trowa on the first day…I thought he was your boyfriend."

Duo chuckled, "Boyfriend? You thought Trowa was my boyfriend? We'd only met the day before…he was kind enough to show me our class. I'm just…an affectionate person." he stared at the table, his tone changing from amused to sad, "I want to do well…to make friends…because I promised the people I cared about that I would…"

That last statement struck Heero as odd, "Cared…as in past tense?" he asked gruffly…

Duo nodded drawing random squiggles on the beer bottle, "Yes…they told me I could do it. I almost didn't believe it…guys like me rarely do get out. Slums are a trap…" the only way out is usually death or prison, Duo was lucky to have avoided both. He was an accomplished pickpocket/thief not that he utilized those skills in years. He had never slept with anyone much less for money, he may have used his silver-tongue for a con or two but he had pretty much kept his nose clean. Yet, a week into classes he still didn't feel like he belonged here. He was afraid someone was going to come in, tell him to get out. There were five major suburbs of LA; they were numbered as any LA native would tell you. L-1 and L-4 were the most affluent; if you were anyone you hailed from there. His own was a ghetto…L-2, anyone from there was treated as scum, garbage or ex-cons. Would Heero still look at him like that, if he knew where he was from?

"If you think growing up in a slum will change anything you're wrong. Why don't you tell me why there is almost no record of a Duo Maxwell before this summer?" Heero understood the concept of secrets and if that was why his search engines said this man didn't exist he'd be okay with that. After all, if they ended up dating he couldn't tell Duo that Heero Yuy didn't exist either…

Duo said softly, "I'm a street rat…I may clean up nice but I am a street rat. I'm…from L-2. Not by choice, until this week I've never been anywhere else. I keep expecting to find it's just a dream. I've never had a proper name…I grew up between the church's unofficial orphanage and the streets. I don't know my parents, I must have had someone because I'm here. I have no memories before I was four…my best friend Solo…" his voice broke fore a second, "…we used to say we were Prom night dumpster babies…no one ever claimed us. Our neighborhood was too poor, no one could or wanted to keep us for too long. That's when…we…" why was he telling a stranger this? He felt somehow that he could trust him…

Heero knew listening to him, this was no lie…Duo was terrified to tell him any of this. He squeezed the taller man's hand gently, "It's okay…you don't have to rush…" he hadn't been raised by a 'Company' operative and not learn to be able to pick up when someone is lying. Duo clearly wasn't…

Duo bit his lip, "Sometimes…even if you don't want to…you have to steal to eat…"

Heero nodded, "I can understand that…" it was like war; kill or be killed…not that either of the options were pleasant.

"So…you don't think badly of me?" the voice was almost broken…

Heero smiled, "No, I don't." he squeezed his hand gently once more, "Seriously, you must have worked hard to get this far. Where you come from isn't important. What I admire is the person I see now. I'm sure you are someone the people you cared about would be proud of." He'd done a lot of things in his life he wasn't proud of…including shoot and kill to save his biological father's life at age seven. Yet, there was something about Duo that made him want to care…he'd trapped his emotions because they were too powerful. He'd tried to do the same to his memories…it worked to a point. Mostly because it was convenient to forget. "So…the reason Duo Maxwell barely exists is because…the system didn't acknowledge your existence…"

Duo nodded, "Its my name…" a fierce look filled his eyes, "I choose it…to honor the two people I loved most…"

Loved…meant they were dead…it seemed Duo was no more a stranger to being abandoned and being lonely then he was. Heero wanted to show the beautiful man with the chestnut braid he was worth being here and having this chance. He smiled, "Then I'm sure that you choose well. I do apologize for prying…with my background…it is always better to be safe then sorry."

The sincerity in the other's face made Duo's sadness disappear, "It's fine…you're sure my being from L-2...isn't a bad thing?"

Heero shrugged, "My guardian's house was in in L-1 but I was stuck in boarding school most of the time so all this Suburbia Hierarchy stuff sort of never mattered."

This gorgeous Japanese god of a soldier didn't care if he was an L-2 Street rat? Maybe there was another god besides the god of death. How did he get lucky enough to find a man who looked like this and wanted him? He glanced at his friends, they looked like they were getting up, he pouted slightly…

Heero noticed that Duo's friends seemed to be getting up, they must be leaving. He held out his phone, "We can…exchange numbers? I'd like to see you again…if it isn't too much trouble…"

Duo's eyes widened and he grinned, "I'd like that…but I haven't gotten around to getting a cell phone yet. I'm in the Libriaus building, suite 4D. You are welcome to come by…"

Duo didn't have a phone? He really must be financially strapped…Heero would have to tread carefully, he wouldn't want to make the other man feel awkward. He simply nodded, "Very well, I'll see you in class? Perhaps, we can discuss plans to meet after that…"

Duo tried not to blush, "Sure…see you Monday. I'll try to get a phone soon…"

Heero gently pulled Duo to his feet, "It was very pleasant talking to you…" he leaned over to brush the taller man's cheek with his lips, "I really hope to do this again soon…"

Duo walked off grinning like an idiot…

Quatre poked him, "I take it that it went well…"

Duo nodded, "Yeah…" hell he couldn't explain it…but he didn't think he'd sleep for a while…

Heero watched him go, Duo was more interesting then he'd anticipated…the taller man would definitely keep his interest


	7. Chapter 5

Title: Living in a dream

Pairing: futur main, unrequited 3x4 and very apparent 5xZechs

Notes: I don't own GW obviously, I only claim to own the plot and the original characters...

This is an AU fic if you didn't guess- all the 'boys' are older...early to mid-twenties and are at University for varying reasons. Some people who are alive in the series I have kept alive for varying reasons and others are just dead. I've taken liberties with back stories so don't get upset with non-canon ideas. Yes, I gave Heero previous name; I only claim his first name as my own. As for our dear 04- I'll explain his story...as soon as Duo drags it out of him. Aw Kitty-Quat is adorable...so is Wuffie and our gorgeous acrobat...needs no words. I'd love some reviews about my update...

Okay, if the religious views of my characters do not reflect my own if they seem offensive it is unintentional...

Quatre is...sort of Muslim and Duo is a semi-lapsed Catholic. Obviously, being gay would need to be...reconciled with their apparent religion.

* * *

Chapter 5

[Duo-centric]

Duo had spent the last few nights awkwardly dreaming about Heero…and his lips. He wished that the soldier had given his a real kiss before he'd left the bar…instead the man had brushed his cheek.

He sat on his bed brushing his hair and wondering if the conversation had been the product of a tipsy mind. He hadn't been drunk…he'd only had maybe three beers…

His hair was one of his few vanities, when he worked on cars or helped out at the Church he slipped his braid under his shirt and put on a baseball cap to keep it out of the way.

Wufei snorted from his desk, "Any reason you don't cut that mane?"

"Yes…not that it is any of your business."

"It is when there is hair strewn across the room."

Duo sighed, "Forget it." he got up and went into their living room to finish his hair.

"Oh my god Duo. I didn't realize it was so long…"

Duo blinked, "Oh hi Quat…yeah I guess it is pretty long…" it did nearly reach to his knees after all. He finished brushing his long chestnut hair and then expertly braided it tightly so the hair wouldn't slip…it was still wet enough to dry in his braid…

Quatre asked quietly, "So why do you wear your hair so long?"

Duo shrugged, "No reason really…people tend to make judgments to their own peril by assuming I'm defenseless because I seem effeminate. I can catch them off guard that way." he gasped, "Never mind…"

Quatre stared at him, it seemed almost true the way he said it and then Duo shut down again. What was going on in the older man's life that he would be so…closed…

Duo curled up in his chair, with his braid pooled in in his lap, "Why do you care? I'm not used to people caring…"

"We're friends…aren't we?"

Duo blinked, "Friends?" he hadn't really had a friend since Solo…

The sadness that filled Duo's face and heart at the comment they were friends made Quatre wonder even more. "I see…you lost someone…"

Duo rubbed the two intertwined crosses on his left arm, "I suppose I have…growing up in my neighborhood…people die every day and not in pleasant ways…"

Quatre bit his lip in thought, "I suppose that is true everywhere…"

Duo snorted, "It's worse in L2...everyone knows it. That's why everyone says nothing good can come from L2. They are all liars, thieves, druggies, rapists and killers…" he groaned hiding his face in his hands, now Quat would hate him…

Quatre stared at him, "You're not like that…you don't feel like that kind of a person…"

Duo glanced up, "How would you know?"

Quatre shifted nervously, "I'm empathic…I can sense people's emotions…I can't read minds…but I can…tell when they are feeling something strongly. I knew our favorite Chinese law student had a thing for the sexy blonde business major; so I set them up. Just like I guess you liked the cute Japanese soldier…"

Duo sighed, "Oh really? So why haven't you picked up on a certain tall acrobat turned Animal Science major's feelings?"

Quatre blushed, "I have…I…well…he hasn't said anything. I wonder if he's…afraid I'll say that…its okay for others but not for me. Sure being gay doesn't help when you're Muslim…"

Duo nearly fell out of his chair, "You're a Muslim? No way! You…have a French name…and you look so…European…"

Quatre laughed, "Father met my mother at Oxford…he was attended University for a economics Symposium…he had been a widower for years. I'm the youngest by fourteen years and the only child of my mother. She was the daughter of the Dean and wasn't a very healthy person so she died giving birth to me. As consequence her family will have nothing to do with me…I think they feel I killed her. Sometimes I wonder if it's true…I have 29 sisters. Father's been married a lot…their mothers I think he married them mostly for political or economic reasons. If I wasn't sure he loved her…I would have said he married so often to have a son. I tried so hard to please him. I was a business major…until father died. Then my sister Irea noticed I wasn't happy, she told me to follow my own path. So I signed over the family business to her as proxy…I show up from time to time to make sure she is doing as I wish. The board doesn't approve of a woman being in charge…but Irea is more suited to being a CEO then I am. It's a shame…she deserves a chance."

Duo blinked, "29 sisters? Oh god…CEO? Family Business? Who are you Quatre?"

Quatre blushed, "Quatre Raberba Winner? The heir to Winner Corp? We invest heavily in Technology? Originally we made money in oil and reinvested the profits into the economies that spent heavily on our oil." well that was what he'd gathered from what he'd overheard. "Father was a member of the UN before he died…he was trying to settle the conflict in the Middle East peacefully…he believed it was the Prophet's wish for all the people of the Book to treat each other as brothers. It didn't always win him friends…neither side trust him much in the end. Sometimes…I wonder if it was his beliefs that led to his death."

"People of the book? I've never heard that term before…" A peaceful Muslim? A blonde Muslim? These were strange times, why should a Muslim always be a terrorist? He was from L2 himself and he wasn't a criminal…

Well…that depended on your point of view. Yes, he'd stolen…yes, he'd trespassed…yes, he'd done B and E…but he'd never actually gotten caught. He wasn't evil because he was from L2, so Quatre deserved the same.

Quatre smiled, "It's an encompassing term that includes Christians and Jews as well as Muslims. We all revere the so-called 'Old Testament' and Prophets…we just vary in our interpretations of the words and what came after."

Well that made sense, he shrugged, "I'm not what you call religious exactly…though the only parental like figures I had were a priest and nun. Father Maxwell died a long time ago…" Duo winced slightly, "…but Sister Helen is still looking out for me. She said she didn't care who I loved…that love was of God and that the face mattered less then the heart. God looks at the heart and not gender…"

Quatre grinned, "Smart woman…she sounds like Irea. I bet they would get along well…my sisters practically raised me. Irea was the one I saw and respected most. She knew I was empathic…she suggested I would be happier helping people then being stuck in a boardroom full of angry people." he sobered a bit, "If I was the C.E.O. of Winner Corp. I wouldn't be able to be with the person I loved. The world just isn't ready for that…"

Duo said softly, "So…how do you balance your faith and your sexuality?"

Quatre blushed, "I never worried about it much…until Irea freed me to make my own choices. Then I met Trowa…and I rationalized…that Allah and the Prophet wouldn't have let me meet someone that perfect…that I could love…if I wasn't supposed to be what I am. Destiny…Fate call it what you want…but he's really special to me…"

Duo nodded, "I see…I…can't believe in a loving god…I've lost almost all the people I ever cared about. The only god I can honestly believe in is the God of death…growing up in L2 you see a lot of suffering and death…it's a slum. LA won't admit it but it's true…"

"I've never been to L2...I spent summers at the family home in L4 when we weren't traveling but I grew up mostly in boarding schools. So I don't really understand what your life could have been like anymore then you could imagine mine. I don't want to be the spoiled brat who has to please his father…I just want to be myself and surround myself with friends who like me for me and not my family's money…"

Duo smiled, "I can understand wanting to be someone else…most people looking down on L2 street rats…I want to make something of myself…"

"You will…getting this far, ts something you can be proud of."

Duo dozed off, with a smile on his face, Quatre was good people…he didn't judge him for being a L2 street rat. He still wanted to be his friend…

XoooooX  
[Heero-centric]

Heero was taking out the trash when he noticed that guy who had walked Duo to class. He waved awkwardly, if this Trowa was one of Duo's friends then he should be nice to him. He did plan on infiltrating Duo's circle eventually…he really needed to stop seeing romancing Duo as a mission…

Trowa blinked, then he realized why the guy was so familiar…Duo seemed to like him and they'd talked for a while at the club/bar Quatre insisted they go on Friday. He wasn't much into the club scene but if it made Quatre happy he went. Zechs liked to go clubbing but Wufei was reserved like himself. He slowed down to try to get a sense of this guy, he was pretty protective of anyone Quatre saw as a friend. He had practically cornered Zechs demanding to know what his intentions were towards their dorm mate. He stiffly held out his hand, "Trowa Barton…" well…that was what his adoption papers said…he had been in an accident and forgot his birth name. He wasn't even sure how old he really was…so he clung tightly to the people he cared about as if he was afraid to lose them.

Heero shook, the tall man had a firm grip, "Heero Yuy…former US Navy SEAL." it was the safer name for the other to know.

"Navy SEAL? Interesting career choice for someone who leans that way…"

Heero shrugged, "I had skills that only the military could handle…besides, I wasn't much good at anything else at the time I joined up. At seventeen, you think you can take on the world…" he got a hard look on his normally impassive face, "Operations in the Middle East can wake you up brutally…"

Trowa blinked, "I see…" he was a lot different then he expected, why would someone like Duo fall for someone like this? He seemed hard…like he…didn't feel emotion like a normal person.

Heero shoved his hands in his pockets, "Sorry, the war isn't a good first conversation. Want to come in for coffee? We can try again? I'm not that bad a guy…spending too much time with Jarheads does terrible things to one's social skills…" he tried to laugh…he really need to work on his social skills. He wondered what kind of person he would have been if his family hadn't ended up killed…

Trowa stared at the former soldier, "I suppose spending all those years with other soldiers could ruin your skills at dealing with civilians. I guess I can come in…I'm no push over…just letting you know…"

Heero held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Trust me…I have no interest in you other then you are Duo's friend. Besides, he told me he was sure you had an interest in a certain blonde you were sitting next to."

Trowa crossed his arms, "Duo…should learn to mind his own business. Who I like is none of his concern."

Heero laughed, "He only told me that because I assumed because he hugged you that you were his boyfriend…that was until I realized he was an affectionate guy." he headed towards his place, "Coming?"

Trowa silently cursed, the things he did to keep Quatre happy… "Yes…" he followed the ex-soldier, interested in seeing what his private space was like. He'd learned that you could tell a lot about a person by the way they kept their personal space. Quatre had pictures of his sisters, his violin and music books as well as the Quran. Those where what he prized…then there were the Cds and the Opera tickets. He'd received tickets to the Opera a few times because he was a Barton at least in name. He didn't feel like one but it did get him a few perks.

Heero didn't really feel close to anyone in his unit, he had abandoned them practically. He'd practically quit and didn't tell them anything. He had been a reluctant leader of his unit, he wasn't the type to say good bye so he just left. Needless to say he hadn't had anyone here yet, he needed to go clean out J's place but he hadn't felt the urge to deal with that bit of his past. He called over his shoulder, "I have coffee, beer and scotch…" Scotch was something he'd picked up from Odin, his biological father and that J had turned a blind eye too. He didn't drink often…just when he had issues forgetting things and needing to sleep. The anniversary of his first mission with Odin, his last mission with Odin, his last mission with his unit but that hadn't happened yet. He didn't dwell on his life as Yuto Clark if he couldn't help it.

"Umm…beer is fine…I'm not much for fancy things…" which was true…being raised a Barton when you aren't can make you uncomfortable. He didn't like being given things he didn't feel like he deserved…

Heero came out with two beers, "Scotch is an acquired taste…sort of like beer. I started too young. Being on a mission all the time keeps one from alcohol…"

Trowa stared at him, "Are you saying you're an alcoholic?" he didn't like alcoholics…his adopted father Dakim was an abusive bastard. That was a reason Lela never was home…besides, being named after her brother who died during Operation Desert Storm was a little weird.

Heero snorted, "Alcoholic? No…not really…I don't get drunk all the time…just…when I want to avoid remembering certain days…" he sipped his beer, "Most of the time…I only drink socially…you sort of are expected to in the service. I was always careful…because we both know I could get in deep shit for leaning that way while serving. If I wasn't so attracted to Duo…I'd be too busy trying to keep my nose clean. I barely managed to get myself medically discharged. I didn't think I could cut it as a soldier anymore. My enlistment was up anyway…so I just walked away as best I could…"

Trowa sipped his beer, "I see…you just turned your back on your entire life? Why? Didn't you have friends?"

Heero shook his head, "Friends implies trust…I had too many secrets to keep. Besides, it's hard to make friends…when you show up at boot camp and you can take all the drill instructors head to head and win. I already knew how to disassemble a weapon, I was in far better shape then a seventeen year computer geek should be and I was a sharp shooter. I wasn't there two days before I was treated as a 'Perfect Soldier'." it wasn't bragging, it was the truth. For some reason, like Duo he felt he could trust him…he was a decent judge of character sometimes…

Trowa listened, "I see…" if trusting was so difficult for Heero why was he telling him all this? "So…are you majoring in computers?"

Heero nodded, "Yes, it is one of the things I excel at…" besides killing…but that wasn't a topic for decent conversation.

"Is there a reason you are being honest with me?"

Heero shrugged, "If Duo sees you as a friend…then it is in my best interest to be polite. It wouldn't be proper for me to make things difficult between you, you are dorm mates after all. You seem like decent guys…I don't really have friends. If…Duo trusts you after the life he's had then I don't see why I can't." well as long as he didn't tell them about his life before J…it wasn't safe for anyone to know about his life before. If he loved Duo, he would have to protect him by pretending not to know about his past…

Trowa was sure that the ex-soldier was being honest, which sort of made him uncomfortable. He…wasn't used to being treated like this…most people saw Bartons like his adopted father Dakim…narcissistic money obsessed bastards. Quatre was one of the few who didn't, he saw behind the Barton name…then again he'd been raised as the Winner heir so he knew what it was like to be…only be seen as a name and money instead of a person. "I'm glad you understand that isolating once of us wouldn't be your smartest idea. Wufei may not seem to be that close to us but he is…and he would probably try to kill you if you hurt Duo. Just because you are the 'Perfect Soldier' doesn't mean you can hold your own against a Martial arts master." actually, he wasn't sure if Wufei would actually do anything…it might very much be an empty threat. "IF Wufei didn't deem you worth his time…I'm sure with the right price…I could arrange for you to disappear…" his voice held a slightly menacing edge implying the disappearance would be neither voluntary or pleasant.

Heero finished his beer, "Keeping Quatre happy must mean a lot it you are willing to hire assassins. Though I doubt an assassin would find Heero Yuy worth their time…unless…I happened to have killed someone they wanted to revenge. Either way I don't intend to hurt Duo…he is…the first person I have really been attracted to. I…don't want to jeopardize that. Being recently separated from the Marines…dating him is probably not my smartest idea. I could have…joined N.C.I.S. but I wanted to cut ties…I could change my mind…but keeping a relationship or even an orientation that could ruin a career would be unwise. I'm lucky I managed to stay under the radar while I was in the service."

Well that made sense, a SEAL and a Marine at that who had earned the distinction as a 'Perfect Soldier' probably wouldn't be to fazed by a death threat. "Balancing your orientation with a career choice must be difficult. My adoptive father tried to disinherit me after I refused to go in business. I told him I'm only a Barton on paper…I didn't deserve to hold the reins. I was more afraid of him finding out I was gay. If he had…I would probably be dead…so I took the easy way out."

Heero shrugged, "I doubt my guardian would have been too pleased if he'd known…I trusted him out of necessity and only with what he needed to know. He…wasn't much of a father figure…he was…means to an end." he'd given him a fresh start…a new name…a new life…

Trowa checked his watch, "I'm supposed to meet Quatre and Duo for lunch. I should be heading back…"

Heero stood holding out his hand, "Friends?"

Trowa stared at him as he stood, "I suppose so. Duo is a nice guy…be careful…" he'd investigated the boy…he kept that from Quatre though. He still had contacts with his adopted father's network of spies. He kept them paid well enough to stay out of his life and do a few odd jobs for him. He shook the other man's hand before handing him the empty bottle.

Heero took the bottle after shaking his hand, "I'm sure I'll see you around…"

Trowa nodded as he left, "If you're serious about Duo I'm sure I will…"

Heero muttered, "Serious? IF I thought I could get away with it? I'd have him move in…" but that wouldn't happen for a while…he sensed that Duo needed friends and it was far too soon…they hadn't even had a proper date yet. He wondered, the guy was in his mechanics class…what would the other make of his baby?

His Shelby GT 500 Mustang was one sweet ride…


	8. author note

Sorry I disappeared so suddenly. My computer crashed really badly and I lost everything on it. I had a backup on my external and I'm trying to rewrite what I had. I finally got it to connect to the Internet. I should have an update soon sorry for the wait.


	9. Chapter 6

Title: Living in a dream

Pairing: 1 X 2 main,

Notes: I don't own GW obviously, I only clan to own the plot and the original characters...

This is an AU fic if you didn't guess- all the 'boys' are older...early to mid-twenties and are at University for varying reasons. Some people who are alive in the series I have kept alive for varying reasons and others are just dead. I've taken liberties with back stories so don't get upset with non-canon ideas. Yes, I gave Heero a previous name; I only claim his first name as my own. As for our dear 04- I'll explain his story...as soon as Duo wields it out of him. Aw Kitty-Quat is adorable...so is Wuffie and our gorgeous acrobat...needs no words. BTW Heero in a little OC…I made him more talkative...at least with Duo he is... [And apparently Trowa...]

I'd love some reviews about my update...

Okay, if the religious views of my characters do not reflect my own if they seem offensive it is unintentional...

Quatre is...sort of Muslim and Duo is a semi-lapsed Catholic. Obviously, being gay would need to be...reconciled with their apparent religion.

* * *

Chapter 6

Heero woke in a cold sweat, pressing one hand to his eyes he fumbled for the lamp beside the bed.

He'd dreamed about his last mission with his biological father.

That op had been hell on earth, like living in a James Bond flick where everything that can go wrong will.

It felt like his chest was encased in ice.

When he had that particular nightmare it usually meant one thing…

Something bad was on the horizon.

Heero cursed.

He had left the service and the business of killing. He was starting over again and the past had no right to interfere. It was after five.

Heero rose tugged on a Marine warm up suit and tennis shoes. He was going to run…

XoooooX

Trowa was running when Duo's soldier turned onto the street ahead of him. He quickened his pace and called out, "Heero?"

The Japanese ex-soldier stopped and turned to run in place. "Barton?"

Trowa caught up to him, "Morning. I haven't seen you out running before."

The man looked anguished, "Oh. I thought I should begin running to stay in shape. I wouldn't want the soldiers in training at the university to prove to be in better shape then I am."

"Is something wrong?"

"I had a bit of a flashback. Thought I'd run it off."

Flashback? Then Trowa remembered the man had been in Iraq, "I see. Mind some company?"

The Japanese former soldier gave him the briefest hint of a smile, "I don't mind. Tell me how Duo is? I rarely get a chance to see him outside of our one class together."

Trowa smiled, "He's getting along great with Quatre. I'm happy for that. Quatre, Wufei and myself have difficulty trusting people. People tend to court our friendship and acquaintance due to our associations with large corporations."

"Quatre is the pseudo head of his father's corporation? You are the adopted son of Dakim Barton. I've seen him in passing in Iraq. He sells weapons technology."

Trowa frowned, "He also runs a division of paramilitary forces. They have off-set the lack of adequate military support in Iraq."

Heero nodded, "I heard that Washington contracted with Barton Foundation."

Trowa nodded, "Also with their rivals the Romefeller Foundation."

Heero winced, "Those heartless bastards. Romefeller Foundation caused half the attacks on unarmed civilians I believe." He shrugged as he let his feet move.

"Never liked either. I was once approached by Romefeller Foundation to spy on my adopted father. Honestly I think it was insanely creepy to be named after his son who died in Desert Storm."

"I thought it was odd that there were two Trowa Bartons who shared the same birthday but were born fifteen years apart at least."

Trowa shrugged, "He wanted someone to hold the reins of his corporation. I've got not right to it or a desire to run it. If I were forced to rise to the position of C.E.O. I'd dismantle it, burn all of its weapons research and implode it. It's a blight. I swear if he spent half his money that he wasted on weapons research on medical research we would have cured cancer by now."

"I think he encouraged Washington to declare war on terror just to field test some of their latest creations." Heero said dryly.

Trowa snorted, "Wouldn't doubt it."

"So, as the proclaimed heir to the Barton Foundation were you schooled in martial arts?"

Trowa blinked, "Of course, Karate, Tang Soo Do, Muay Taui, amoung others."

"Maybe you'd fancy a spar with a ex-special ops?"

Trowa stared, "Marine I can understand but I still can't understand why you would want to be a SEAL."

Heero shrugged, "It's what I was good at. I didn't know any other way of life. I didn't go to just any boarding school. I was sent away to the military boarding schools that officers sent their children if they intended them to join. I had the academics to apply to an Academy but I chose not to. It would have been counter intuitive. So I just joined up at seventeen. By nineteen I was heading off on my first op."

Trowa blinked, "Are you saying you're a natural born killer."

Heero shook his head, "No. I was trained from a young age to be a soldier. To fight for my country."

"You mean like those poor kids in Africa who were child soldiers?"

Heero winced, "Something like that. I want to start over if I can. Sometimes even a soldier has to know when to put up their sword. Otherwise they'll die because of it. Duo, he grew up in a war zone of his own. It left its mark on him too. What the two of us are searching for most is peace."

"Can you lose your retirement if they find out you're gay?" Trowa liked Duo and was sure if Heero got in trouble the shy braided young man would blame himself.

Heero snorted, "What are they going to do? Try to code red me? The military knows I'm a walking weapon."

"If you lay a hand on Duo…" Trowa said warningly.

Heero held up his hands in mock surrender, "No way. I don't lean that way. That S& M shit is for cowards who like to make other people feel small to make themselves feel powerful. I've known guys like that, served with them. They get cocky. Stupid bastards. The unit either had to teach them a lesson or they got themselves killed. No way I'll go do that road. It's like alcoholism, I normally drink socially if I thought I was getting too attached to a bottle I'd give it up."

Trowa nodded, "I'll hold you to that." Trowa decided, bloody hands or not that he could trust the former Marine. He always felt he had to shield Quatre from the bad things in life but Heero had seen more hellish things then he could imagine. Heero had secrets, he could tell. Perhaps, Heero could help him dig through his past. He was sure he'd had a family before the Bartons. He'd never been given away. Yet he'd had no name, he'd been found injured and suffering from amnesia. The Bartons had heard his story and adopted him. He would have been grateful if he hadn't been named for their dead son and Dakim wasn't a drunk and abusive bastard.

XoooooX

Heero had decided that Trowa was a decent guy and might make a good friend. He'd enjoyed their run and made plans to meet him most mornings for a run. They'd exchanged numbers before Trowa had to return to the dorms to shower before joining Quatre and Duo for breakfast. The hastily thrown meet us at the cafeteria sometimes made his day and he forgot for the most part the nightmare he'd had that morning. He whistled the Marine Corp song, the Marine Hymn as he made his way to their class.

On the board was a list of partners and assignments.

Professor G snapped, "I want you to research the assigned maintenance. I want some kind of proof you know not only what it is but how to accomplish it. Don't ask me how. You're not babies who need to have their hands held all the time. I expect you to show up next class with the assignment done. Get!"

Heero scanned the board and smirked when he noticed that his partner was Duo.

Actually it read soldier boy/ braid boy – flushing a coolant system.

Heero made his way to the young man he was very attracted to, "So we're partners." He let his voice slip into an East Coast drawl. His eyes running from Duo's feet to his face in a very provocative manner...

Duo swallowed, "It appears so. I don't own a car…"

Heero leaned over to whispered, "That's fine. I've got plenty." He had his jeep that he drove to University and the cars J collected that he inherited.

Duo blinked at him, "You're kidding…"

Heero smirked, "No. I live in an apartment a few miles away but my guardian left me a garage full of cars. Wait 'till into introduce you to my baby."

Duo blinked again, his face clearly mirroring his confusion, "Baby? You've got a kid? I thought…"

Heero laughed, "My favorite car." He leaned over, "Ever seen Gone in 60 seconds?"

Duo stared, "You're kidding right? It's like the best movie ever! Solo and I we'd sneak into the local theater to watch it. Father Maxwell gave it to us for Christmas."

Heero lifted his eyes to the sky in worship, could the man be anymore perfect? "I've got an Eleanor. "

"You're not serious…a 1967 Shelby GT Mustang? How the hell did you get that?"

Heero smirked, "My guardian bought it for me." Even better the man had purchased most of his favorite cars from that movie, eight in total.

Duo whistled, "Damn…he must really love you."

Heero snorted, "Actually I think it was guilt." He swallowed, "Want to see? I've never showed them to anyone. With the exception of the Shelby GT I believe he had them all rebuilt."

"What's different about the Shelby?" Duo was leaning in close.

Heero smirked, "It was one of the Eleanors they didn't wreck during filming. I believe that Cage has an identical car."

"You mean one of the prop cars?' Duo looked faint. "Just who are you Heero Yui?"

Heero was quiet when he replied, "Myself." He grinned at the object of his affection, "So you want to see my garage?"

Duo's eyes sparkled, "You're kidding right?"

Heero laughed, "Never been more serious." He handed his phone to Duo, "Why don't you call Trowa and let him know where you'll be so he won't worry."

Duo accepted the phone, "Why would he worry?"

Heero shrugged, "It's in his nature."

Duo stared at the iPhone, "He's probably in class…"

"He'll appreciate the call." Heero said gently.

Duo sighed and called Trowa but it went to voicemail. He was about to leave a message when the phone vibrated in his hand.

Heero snapped it up and answered, "Yui."

_"It's Trowa. You called? Is something wrong?"_

Heero laughed, "No. I was having Duo call to let you know I was taking him to my place to see my garage. I'll take you there some time. I thought you might be concerned if he didn't return to the dorm at his usual time." He gave the future vet his guardian's former address. "Wait until I take you there before you look it up. That's all I'm asking."

"What? That's an odd request. I'll abide by it. Anything happens to Duo and all bets are off man."

Heero's face was grim, "Of course. Understood. Here's Duo."

Duo took the phone, "I know I probably shouldn't go. Trowa he's got my all time favorite car. I've just got to see it." He gushed.

Heero thought he was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"I'm sure he'll show me what car you mean later. Have fun. Be safe."

"I will!" Duo said brightly, "Bye." He handed the phone back to Heero. "Cool phone. I didn't know you had an iPhone 4."

Heero laughed, "I'm a geek. I saw it was _the_ phone to have so the moment I was discharged I went out and bought it. I've also got an iPad amoung other gadgets."

"So cool…" Duo bounced beside him, braid swinging.

Heero led his way to his car, opening the door for Duo, "Hungry?"

Duo shook his head; "I had a big breakfast with the guys."

Heero nodded, "Not sure if there is anything at the house. Might have to order take out."

"How could there be no food at the house?"

"My guardian didn't cook. He was a bit of a hermit. He ordered all his food delivered. He had what you might call a smart house. Totally energy efficient, solar paneled roof, crazy coot even had a temporary permit for a Tesla generator. He could make electricity out of nothing." Heero said as he took the freeway to 'L1'.

Duo leaned back, "You're joking. You were raised by a hermit?"

Heero shook his head, "I wouldn't call what J did raising. I was dropped up on his doorstep and he had me enrolled in a military boarding school within a week."

Duo stared at him, "What about your parents?"

Heero winced, "Dead."

"I'm sorry. Did you know them?"

Heero sighed; this was getting to dangerous ground. He didn't really want to tell Duo the cover story J created and he certainly couldn't tell him the truth. It wasn't that he didn't trust the younger man, he just would prefer to leave the past buried. "Let's just say that I'd prefer not to remember?"

"So they weren't great…"

Heero swallowed, "As people yes. Let's just say that they deserved better endings."

"I can understand that. Solo didn't deserve to be shot. He was caught in a drive-by. I knew he was innocent, so did Sister Helen. The police didn't believe us. They thought Solo was involved in the turf war that was happening. They weren't pleased when they found out he was nobody, no name, no history, no records. Sister Helen had to beg to be allowed to bury him." Duo said quietly.

The rest of the drive to J's house was silent.

Heero pulled up to the gates, the wall around J's house was thick enough to withstand a rocket attack. He held his hand to the palm reader and his eye to the optic.

The gate opened.

Heero whipped out a baby wipe and wiped his palm print off. No use in giving anyone half a key.

Duo whistled, "That's some security system."

Heero shrugged, "He got paranoid towards the end." And rightly so…

Duo was surprised how large the property was.

Heero smiled, "It's the entire hill. He built the house on a hill." He pulled out his iPhone and selected an app. He typed in a code, which rendered the property invisible to satellites and any sort of high-tech surveillance. Then he typed in another code. The fountain in the center of the courtyard stopped and then seemed to move.

Duo leaned forward, "It's like a super hero movie…"

"If only…" Heero muttered and drove down into the sunken garage. The 'door' closing behind them and J-created lights lit the way to the garage. He parked in the nearest open space, "Come on, let me introduce you to my girls."

Duo climbed out, eyes shinning.

"This is Eileen, she's a 1964 Bentley Continental. In the movie they called her Alma, but I hate the name. It's not very pleasant sounding so I call her Eileen which was never given as a code name." Heero said as he took Duo by the arm and led him to her.

She gleamed; since he'd been back he'd polished her. The air filtration system in the garage kept out the dust.

Duo circled her, "She's beautiful. You said she's been completely restored?"

Heero grinned, "Yes. J had her rebuilt to factory specifications by a Bentley enthusiast." He took his arm again and led him the next car, "This is Ashley."

Duo gasped, "Oh my god!"

Heero thought his enthusiasm was delightful, "She is a 1966 Shelby AC Cobra."

Ashley was an electric blue and gleamed in the lights.

Duo reached out to touch it and then withdrew his hand.

Heero opened the car door, "Go ahead and sit in her."

Duo's eyes sparkled, "You mean it?"

Heero grinned, "Sure."

Duo bounced on the balls of his feet and slid in. "I think I'm in love. Have you ever taken them for a spin?"

Heero nodded, "J had an underground race track installed. I'll show you sometime."

"I wouldn't trust myself to drive it but I'd love to go for a ride sometime." His eyes were sad, "Solo would have loved this. Ashley was his favorite car."

Heero enjoyed watching him gush over the cars, "Can you tell me what the next one is?"

Duo glanced over at the car parked next to Ashley. "Is that Barbara?"

Heero nodded, "Absolutely. Barbara is a 1962 Aston Martin DB1."

Barbara was a gorgeous green and all curves with cream leather interior.

Duo looked like he was in heaven, "I drew her once. Solo laughed at me because she was green."

Heero blinked, "You drew Barbara?"

Duo nodded, "She's prefect. Just like I imagined…" he looked beside her, "Rose!" scurrying over to her companion.

"Yes, a 1987 Ferrari Testarossa."

Rose was gunmetal gray; she was so perfect she looked like she belonged on a show room floor rather then a dust proof underground garage.

Duo was floored, "Eight? You have eight cars from Gone in 60 Seconds?"

Heero laughed, "Alma, Ashley, Barbara, Dorothy, Eleanor, Natalie, Rose and Stacey. I didn't even know J knew which were my favorites. I came home and he left me the key as you might say. Told me to take good care of his girls."

Duo jumped on him, "You've made me the happiest guy in the world. Eight of my favorite cars in one place!" he hugged Heero.

Heero was surprised to be jumped on but he held his ground and hugged the man back. He was like a 'kid in a toy store'. "If I knew more about the intricate mechanics of my girls we could do the assignment on them."

Duo slid down Heero's muscular body, "No way. I wouldn't touch these babies until I read their care guide ten times."

Duo's groin brushed his and Heero had to bit back a moan. "My…my jeep then?"

Duo shook his head, "No." he grinned, "You took me home. I think it's time I took you home."

Heero was surprised, "The dorm?"

Duo shook his head, "No, the church. I'm sure the sisters' station wagon could use a coolant flush. We can use your iPhone to record right?"

Heero nodded.

Duo whistled at the beautiful cars, "I could die a happy man about now."

Heero felt a rush of cold dread, "Don't even joke about dying…"

Duo gasped, "I didn't mean it. It's a figure of speech. It means I'm happy."

Heero let out an embarrassed laugh. "Oh. Is my jeep too nice?"

Duo gave it an appraising look; "There is room for it in the garage I think. Most people give the church a pass. Plus you'll be with me. It should get a free pass."

"Free pass?"

Duo shrugged, "It shouldn't be stolen or stripped."

Heero snorted, "They try…"

Duo shook his head, "If they want it you let them have it. Promise me. That neighborhood is full of killers with itchy trigger fingers. They'll shoot someone as easily as soon as look at them."

Heero sighed, "If you say so…"

Duo chewed on his lip, "I know so. I don't want to see you in a pool of blood like Solo and Father Maxwell.

Heero kissed his cheek, "Don't worry. I wouldn't let it happen."

Duo smiled, "Then I'll take you home. I'm sure Sister Helen would like to meet you. She's always asking if I've met any cute boys. Out of the hearing of the older sisters."

XoooooX

This time instead of heading to where the stars lived they were headed to the ghetto.

Duo shyly gave directions.

They finally near lunchtime and pulled into the church's tiny bit of property.

The brick exterior was crumbling, the yard looked like it needed to be mown and the flowerbeds needs some weeding.

Duo sighed, "It looks like I've got to make my way out here soon. The place is falling apart without me."

Heero turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Meet St. Cecilia's mechanic, groundskeeper and all-around handyman." Duo said with a touch of pride.

A face peeked out the front door of the church.

Duo bounced out, "Sister!"

The door was flung open and a younger woman then Hero expected ran out, she had to be in her early forties. Was this Sister Helen?

Duo threw his arms about her, and proceeded to talk very animated to her.

Heero climbed out of the jeep and leaned against Duo's door.

Duo finally turned to him and blushed.

A proud but sad look flashed across the nun's face.

Duo led her over, "Sister this is Heero. Heero, this is Sister Helen."

The nun reached out and took both his hands, as she looked at him.

Heero didn't flinch; he felt peace and sadness flowing off her and let himself emotionally open up.

The nun smiled sadly, "You'll do. Take care of him. You both need love. I pray you find it together."

Heero leaned forward and kissed the top of her habit, "I will." He whispered.

Duo grinned, "We're supposed to flush a coolant system. I thought it would be nice if I did it on the old station wagon."

Sister Helen patted his cheek, "You go right ahead. I'll bring a pitcher of water and sandwiches."

Duo opened his month to protest.

"Don't argue. It's a celebration. You're smiling…that's more then enough to give thanks for."

The nun scampered off.

Duo took Heero's hand, "Come on."

Leading him towards an old brick building that was obviously older then the church.

Heero had packed out of the sightline from the street.

The garage was dusty but organized, in a corner was a wall built out of plywood and 1x3. Between that and the actual wall of the garage was a cot with a lumpy pillow and threadbare blankets.

Duo followed Heero's gaze, "That was my room. "I was sleeping in the car but Sister Helen found the old army cot somewhere and gave me the blankets from the church's closet. I was grateful for them."

"Weren't you cold?"

Duo shrugged, "Cold and hungry are something you learn to live with around here. The only ones who aren't are the drug suppliers and hit men. We're a simple church. We try to exist here but it's hard. The church was burned out once. There had been a shoot out and a rival gang member dragged himself here. Father Maxwell tried to fix him but the local gang leader saw that he was 'taking sides' with the enemy in the gang war and punished the church. The sisters were ministering in the community and so they were spared. Solo and I were living in a rotted out, abandoned building with other invisible street kids. Some grew up to join gangs searching for some protection and family in a cruel world. Solo and I found the church and we stay close. We grew up here practically. We had some school. We learned to read with the bible back when there was an orphanage here."

"So you grew up in in a war zone too..." Heero said to himself.

Duo blinked at him, "Huh?"

Heero swallowed, "Oh nothing. I wonder what the lives of orphaned Iraqi children will be like. Parts of Baghdad remind me of this…"

Duo sensed untruthfulness but decided not to press, "We should wipe the car down before we start." He handed his friend a worn towel, "Wipe the dust off. I'll grab my gear and tools."

Heero was surprised but took the towel; he'd never seen anything like this place. It was dusty and old…falling apart. Duo was a diamond in the rough, he was kind and though sometimes lacking in confidence, he seemed to be glittering despite the gloomy, dismal surrounding.

Duo went over to his old bed, where he found an old jumpsuit he'd left here. He stepped out of his jeans and stepped into it.

Heero looked up at the sound of a jeans snap being undone and a zipper, he caught the briefest glimpse of a pale thigh and worn dingy briefs covering a firm ass. He swallowed and felt his cock swell in his jeans. Shit! Duo looked fine…

Then the taller man stepped into a worn mechanic's jumpsuit and zipped it up to his waist.

Heero watched in fascination as Duo slipped his braid inside his shirt and tied the sleeves of the jumpsuit around his waist. The man then put on an old LA Dodger's baseball cap before stepping into his ancient Nikes and tying them.

Heero swallowed and turned back swiftly towards the car to focus on dusting it before he was caught staring.

A knock came from the door and it startled Heero.

Duo called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Sister Helen came in.

"I hope you two are hungry. We don't have much but what we have, we are always willing to share."

"Doesn't the diocese provide?" Heero asked.

Sister Helen gave him a sad smile, "We are the poorest parish in the diocese. A good portion of a parish's income must come from the community. Sadly, few here have time for God or they feel that God has abandoned them. Not all of my sisters believe that this is where they belong. Most are sent here because they have sinned or upset someone superior to them. I came here by choice and remain by choice. This is my home and I want no other."

Heero noticed her eyes fell sadly on Duo and wondered what her story was.

Duo stepped between them and accepted the cracked, worn tray that held chipped water glasses, plate of sandwiches and water glasses. He bent to kiss her cheek, "Thank you Sister."

"I'm happy to see you smile Duo. I pray daily that you can find happiness." Helen turned eyes sparkling with tears as she left.

Duo sat the tray on a worn leather seat in the station wagon, "Food first or car?"

"Car. Do you want to flush the coolant system or tape it?"

"How do we tape it?"

Heero pulled out his iPhone 4, "With this."

"I don't know how to use one and I know the sisters' car so I guess I'll be getting dirty and you can tape it?" Duo said thoughtfully.

Heero grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

Duo rolled up his sleeves and reached for a wire brace.

"What's that for?" Heero asked.

"To hold the hood up, the one on the car snapped a few years back."

"Oh…" While Heero hadn't grown up feeling rich, he'd always had new clothes, a driver and a decent education.

"I'll narrate, or try to anyway." Duo said, his voice muffled because he was talking into the car.

Heero straddled a chair, pressed record and made himself comfortable.


	10. Chapter 7

Title: Living in a dream

Pairing: 1 X 2 main,

Notes: I don't own GW obviously, I only clan to own the plot and the original characters...

Okay, if the religious views of my characters do not reflect my own if they seem offensive it is unintentional...

BTW anyone interested in appearances of the boys- Zechs looks a bit like Legolas in LOTR ]or a young Lucius Malfoy if you'd rather think that way.], Heero looks a lot like Chinen Yuri of Hey Say JUMP only a little taller [5'6 instead of 5'4, trust me boy is droolworthy too bad he's 19], Wufei is similar to Hán Gēng formerly of Super Junior only with long hair pulled back in a ponytail, Trowa looks something like Liam from One Direction and Quatre reminds me of Jamie Campbell Bower of Grindelwald fame. Sister Helen looks something like Narcissa Malfoy. Last but not least would be Duo who is similar in appearance to LOTR elf Figwit/Lindir/Aegnor only he has a braid rather than straight hair.

* * *

Chapter 7

After they finished their video assignment, they bid good-bye to Sister Helen.

They hadn't gone three blocks from the church when a beat-up Dodge van stopped suddenly in front of them.

Within two minutes guys with guns surrounded the car….

"Get out Jap!"

Heero frowned, "What?"

Duo grabbed his arm, "Do it. Please. Just give them what they want."

Heero glared, "You know what I am…"

"Please." The man with a braid begged.

"Fine." He rolled down his window, "We're getting out. I don't want any trouble."

They were thrown to the ground, "Keys! Wallet! Phone."

"Left my phone at home." Heero said coolly as he handed over his keys. "I don't have much cash and I don't have any credit cards." He handed over a mostly empty wallet.

"Shut up!"

"No credit cards? He must be one of them. Speaks good English for a Jap."

"I'm an American." Heero ground out.

He ate guys like this for lunch. He knew Taliban guys who were more frightening.

One of them kicked him in the head and he went into a roll.

"Damn it Heero don't do anything."

Heero stopped and stayed look.

The gang members tore off in his van.

Heero growled, "Fucking bastards!"

"Thank god…" Duo crossed himself.

XoooooX

Wufei was upset somewhat, while he was the figurehead of his family he tried to stay as far from them as possible. He'd caught a low ranking family member trying to spy on him. He'd managed to sleep away by hiding his hair under a LA Dodgers cap he 'borrowed' from his roommate. He put on cheaper, less flashy clothes and a pair of old boots e never wore.

Hiding behind a scarf, an upturned collar and aviator sunglasses that probably belonged to Trowa, Wufei slipped out of their dorm.

Not before leaving a note for his roommates, he'd rather not worry Quatre.

What was his family up to?

He had full legal control anyway.

Were they trying to pin something on him?

Shit! They didn't have suspicions he was gay did they?

It wasn't any wonder that he slipped away to Zechs'?

His lover was surprised to find him at his condo…

"Wufei? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Wufei staggered back, "My family…"

"They know about us?"

Wufei felt to his knees, "I don't know. They've set a spy on me. I snuck out."

"I could ask one of my men."

Wufei winced

Zechs sighed, "You know the only reason I'm involved in organized crime is for vengeance."

Wufei was also one of the few people to know his real name Milliardo Peacecraft.

His father Marticus Rex had married into the Peacecraft family who were known for their pacifist and anti-crime views. He was known as Marty, when Zechs was young his father had been a well-loved and hated District Attorney who had been very anti-Organized Crime.

His sister had been sent to live with family friend Senator Darlian where she was raised their daughter.

"What do I do?" Wufei felt like his world was crashing down on him.

"I am the leader of White Fang. Messing with me leads to bad things. You are under my protection."

"Does Trowa know about you?" Wufei asked quietly.

"Who do you think spies on the Barton Foundation for him? I also keep Barton from spying on him. While Barton and Romefeller are rivals, they both have ties to Zodiac. It's Zodiac I want." Zechs growled.

Wufei knew that Zodiac was a crime organization that killed his parents. For some reason, he was in love with a criminal.

He groaned, Meilan would be so ashamed of him.

"You're safe. Would you like me to send Noin after them?"

Lucretia Noin was Zechs' right hand; Noin had been the daughter of Zechs' father's bodyguard. They'd escaped the house together during the raid by Zodiac.

Noin was loyal to death and had killed for Zechs, while not an assassin exactly the woman was dangerous.

Wufei had been warned when they first met, that if he broke Zechs' heart she'd kill him. Wufei had no doubt she would try. Then when Zechs returned she'd been almost innocent teasingly offering to carry his children. Her worship of his lover was evident but she believed him to be above her- she was his servant while Wufei was his equal.

"Wufei?"

Wufei shook his head, "I don't want to her kill them. She can keep an eye on them and see if they'll cause you trouble."

Meaning he wanted to know nothing about them…

"Weren't the Longs involved in organized crime?"

"I sold out, I dismantled the organization after Meilan died and sold it to our rivals. Meilan made me promise that we would not continue her family sordid history. The Changs were once rivals who had been brought into the family, to seal the control of the family I was married to the heiress of the Long Syndicate. We moved here to have a new start; I went transfer to an America private school and then came here. The family was furious with me at first. It was for the best. I've tried to keep an eye on them but it is possible they want to force me to become the true Head of a new syndicate."

"And being on the fringe of mine is enough?"

"You promised to give it up one day. To go clean and start over, you swore Zechs. You're fighting Zodiac on their own terms. Once your parents are revenged you're dismantling White Fang."

Zechs sighed, "I did promise. I mean to do so. It is interesting staying ahead of the cops and seeming to be an upright businessman.

He had a lot of money inherited from his family that he'd spent on his businesses. He'd taken and made a name for himself. But truth was Zechs Marquis didn't exist. He always wore aviators and broad brim hats leaving little of his face visible. His restaurants were built with video and audio scramblers.

Zechs may look like a rich pretty boy with a playboy streak but he had few lovers before Wufei and most had been to benefit his growing crime syndicate.

Wufei felt Zechs embrace him, and relaxed.

"Trust me Wufei, no one has the right to control you. I can't leave you, you told me that. One word and you can send me away. It will hurt but if its what you want I'll go."

Hopefully, Quatre never learned about Zechs…

It was best for the boy to remain more naïve.

Even though Zechs and Quatre both had parents who were assassinated. For Quatre and Trowa's sake Wufei hoped that Barton's hadn't been involved.

Romefeller could be and Wufei wouldn't care but it would hurt Quatre to find out that Trowa's family had been involved in his father's murder.

Wufei fell asleep in Zechs' arms.

XoooooX

After the incident in Duo's old neighborhood, Sister Helen drove them back to Heero's apartment.

Heero was pissed.

He'd been car jacked and pistol wiped by some gun touting thug.

Duo had begged him just to give in.

Heero wasn't mad at Duo, he was angry with himself.

Duo followed him nervously up to the apartment. "Are you alright Heero?"

Heero slammed the door and shouting, "No I'm not. My wallet and my car were just stolen!" he saw Duo cringe as if he thought he was going to hit him.

Heero let out a sigh and threw himself into a chair, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just pissed. I could have stopped them. I should have."

"You would have been shot and probably killed. They probably thought you were an Asian gang member in their territory. They were defending themselves. You promised…" Duo said quietly. "I didn't want to watch you die like Solo."

Heero bit his lip, "Come here."

Shyly and timidly, Duo walked over to him.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I'm not that kind of a person." Heero gave him a nervous smile as he held out a hand.

Duo reached out his own, Heero's hand was huge and it tugged him into his lap.

"I only gave them what they wanted because I thought they'd hurt you." Heero said kissing his hair.

All the tension left Duo's body as he felt Heero's arms wrap around him.

Heero lifted the effeminate man's chin and kissed him.

Duo's eyes widened and then fluttered closed.

Heero rubbed soothing circles on his back and kissed him, swiping his tongue over Duo's lips. "God you're sexy…"

Duo's lips parted and he moaned, blushing as he felt the outline of a hard cock beneath his jean-clad ass.

Heero deepened the kiss, caressing Duo's tongue with his own. His hands slid to duo's hips, he rocked himself against Duo's ass. "I want you…"

Duo groaned, "Isn't it too soon?"

"I don't care…it's been too long and I've wanted you since I first saw you."

"I haven't…I…" Duo gasped.

"Trust me…"

Duo opened his eyes and looked into Heero's, "I do."

Before Duo could any thing more, his shirt was tossed off and his hair tie was pulled off.

Heero fumbled to unbraid Duo's hair and the chestnut locks fell like rain. "You're gorgeous."

Duo felt a hand cup him through his jeans, and thrust against it. "Heero…"

Then Heero stopped, "Not here…you deserve better than a fumble on a couch."

Duo blushed as he scooped up and carried to a bedroom.

It was neat and tidy without a speck of dust.

Heero laid him reverently on the bed, removing his jeans before stripping down to his army green boxer-briefs. He swallowed as he looked down at Duo, "I've never seen anyone more desirable."

Duo couldn't speak because Heero was on top of him and kissing him.

Hands rove over his chest and pinched his nipples.

Heero ground against him and they both groaned.

Neither had had any sexual contact in years.

Duo whimpered, "Please…I need to come…"

Heero tore off their underwear and they lay together naked.

They rutted and kissed, clinging to one another.

Duo came with a cry.

Heero came hard as he felt cum splash on his abs.

Heero lay there gasping. "Fuck…"

He'd never felt such peace after sex; his place and he didn't have a desire to leave.

Duo blushed, closing his eyes and trying to breathe. "Amazing…" he whispered.

"Yeah…" Heero rolled over and tugged Duo on top of him.

Duo was boneless and heavy but not extremely so.

"I'm heavy."

"I've met jarheads heavier, I've had to carry them back to base. Muscle heads…you're light, you're just tall."

"And bony." Duo mumbled sleepily.

"No. Perfect…"

They dozed off…

XoooooX

Trowa came in from a biology class to find Quatre sprawled out on the living room floor of their suite surrounded by his notes and textbook.

"Studying?"

"Yeah. I've got a test in two weeks." Quatre said without looking up.

"Duo back yet?"

"No."

"Wufei here?"

"No. He sent me a text that he was crashing at Zechs'. He's probably going to spend most of his time there."

"Oh so we're alone?"

Quatre looked up, his voice quiet, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Trowa swallowed, "No…"

"Oh." Quatre looked away, "Duo asked me something the other day…"

"What was that?"

"He asked when we were going to stop dancing around this…"

"Dancing around what?" Trowa asked.

"Allah grant me patience and forgive my crudeness. That you want to fuck me as much as I want you to."

Trowa blinked, "What?"

Quatre slammed his textbook closed in a rare show of temper, "Don't you know how bad I want you? I've had a crush on you for years. I followed your career when you were a gymnast before the accident. I'm probably the only person who knows who you are! You're Tristan Bloom!"

Trowa mouthed the name and he stared, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Quatre shrugged, "I don't know. I wanted to see who you were and how you'd change. I didn't know you before. I saw you on TV and the Internet. You haven't changed much. You just got taller. Why do you think I'm all bringing up your gymnastic past? I'm trying to help you remember. I want you to be proud of who you are. I've always had the hugest crush on you. Then we ended up roommates. I saw the real Tristan and I fell in love with him…"

"You love me but you're Muslim. How can you? It's a sin according to your religion isn't it?"

Quatre winced, "If Allah didn't mean for me to be gay he wouldn't have made you. You're tall, strong but gentle. You are also fiercely protective. It's okay…I just want to be yours." He stood slowly and walked over to Trowa, his friend was about six feet tall and he was only 5'8. "You do want me don't you?"

Trowa crushed Quatre to his chest and kissed him, "Fuck yes."

Quatre pressed his body to Trowa's and wrapped himself around his first love. "I've wanted you for so long Tristan."

The name fell pleasantly on Trowa's ears, it felt right. He didn't remember who Tristan Bloom had been but he knew that was his name. "Quatre…"

"Please…"

Trowa carried him to the room they shared; he locked the door and lay Quatre on his own bed. He stripped down to his boxers.

"No…take it all off. I want you Tristan…I want all of you." He blushed, "We've seen each other naked before…"

It was different being roommates and changing around each other…but Trowa removed his boxers. He looked up and saw Quatre lying on his bed wearing nothing; he was perfect…

Quatre had a small amount of lean muscle but he was beautiful, his blue eyes were dark with lust and his blonde hair teased his neck.

Trowa groaned, "Fuck…"

"Come here."

Trowa pinned him to the bed, kissing him hard.

Quatre kissed him back moaning, "Yes…"

Trowa broke the kiss, kissing and licking his way down Quatre's neck and licked a nipple before sucking on it.

"Yes…I want this so much…"

Trowa touched him all over, memorizing that lithe body, "I want you too."

Before Quatre expected it, he felt a tongue on his cock.

Trowa licked it exploring the taste and texture before sucking on it. He gently rolled Quatre's balls in his hand.

"Tristan…I need…"

"What…"

"I want you inside me…"

Trowa's mind nearly exploded, Quatre wanted him without foreplay? "Right now?"

"I've wanted my first time to be with you since I was twelve and knew I was gay. I love you Tristan. Please…"

Trowa swallowed, "Alright…" he kissed the leaking head of Quatre's cock before moving to grab lube and condoms from his drawer.

"Not a condom…"

"I want to be safe."

"I'm a virgin…it's my first time. You're clean aren't you?"

"Yes but…"

"No condom. I want you to come inside me. I want to feel it. I'm wanted it for years. I want it more than anything. Please Tristan…" the blonde begged.

"Alright…" Trowa couldn't deny it. They'd been roommates for two years and he had to admit at least to himself that he fantasized about fucking Quatre bareback. He poured lube on his fingers and was rewarded by Quatre spreading his legs.

The other's virgin hole beckoned him.

Trowa swallowed, kneeling between Quatre's spread legs and reached out and caressed that virgin hole with his thumb.

"Don't tease me…" Quatre whimpered

Trowa removed his thumb and wiggled his finger trying to get inside the one he adored.

Quatre's ass resisted at first and then opened up.

Trowa pushed his finger in deep.

Quatre started whispering in Arabic and taking slow breathes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Quatre said breathlessly, "I've never had anything but my own fingers inside. Yours are bigger and go so deep. Hurry…I don't want to come yet."

"It's alright if you do. I've heard it can be so pleasurable for a first time. You can come easily and many times…"

Trowa's finger thrust in deep, caressing Quatre's inner walls until he found that O-shaped gland.

Quatre moaned, thrusting back, "Yes…that feels good…" his cock twitched and leaked more.

Trowa wiggled in a second finger, thrusting them in and scissoring them.

Quatre couldn't keep still…

Trowa soon had three fingers inside the blonde and was fucking him with them.

"I can't wait…I need you…"

"I'm a lot thicker than three fingers…" Trowa protested.

"Fuck me Tristan or I'll pin you down and do it myself." Quatre groaned.

Not willing to argue because he wanted to be inside Quatre, he covered himself with lube and placed Quatre's legs on his shoulders. He leaned down to kiss the blonde as he pressed his cock to Quatre's entrance. Groaning as he slipped inside and was clenched by Quatre's muscles. "Fuck…"

Quatre couldn't stop himself, the moment Trowa was inside him; he came with a shout. "Tristan!"

Trowa started to move, thrusting in deep and started to make love to Quatre aggressively. "Quat!"

The speed was more that Quatre expected and it felt so good to feel Trowa moving inside him like this. He fisted the sheets of the full size bed, "Yes…harder!"

Quatre came three times total, each orgasm made him feel more at peace and more sated.

When Trowa came for the third time, he was aware of warm liquid leaking from Quatre and down his cock.

"Mmm…" Quatre groaned.

"Okay?" Trowa gasped.

"Yeah…" Quatre said sleepily.

"Should get cleaned up…"

"Don't wanna move."

Trowa let Quatre's legs down and they flopped onto the bed. "You're covered in cum…"

"The way I want to be. You made me yours…I've wanted this for so long…I'm not letting you go…"

More at peace with himself than ever before, Trowa fell asleep holding onto Quatre.

XoooooX

Zechs put Wufei to bed and called Noin.

"Noin here."

"Put men on campus. Someone's following Wufei. He thinks its family. Put feelers among the Asian gangs. Find out if anyone in the defunct Shenlong group is gaining power here. If so, find a way to crush them."

"Yes sir. You want increased security?"

"Yes. Put men outside Milliardo's. Wufei has been there enough to attract attention. Put a red notice out. No one discusses Wufei to anyone."

"Of course. Is Wufei alright?"

"Shaken but safe."

"Good."

Zechs returned to his bed to watch over Wufei.

No one was going to hurt him…

* * *

I'd love some reviews about my update...


	11. Chapter 8

Title: Living in a dream

Pairing: 1 X 2 main,

Notes: I don't own GW obviously, I only clan to own the plot and the original characters...

Okay, if the religious views of my characters do not reflect my own if they seem offensive it is unintentional...

BTW anyone interested in appearances of the boys- Zechs looks a bit like Legolas in LOTR ]or a young Lucius Malfoy if you'd rather think that way.], Heero looks a lot like Chinen Yuri of Hey Say JUMP only a little taller [5'6 instead of 5'4, trust me boy is droolworthy too bad he's 19], Wufei is similar to Hán Gēng formerly of Super Junior only with long hair pulled back in a ponytail, Trowa looks something like Liam from One Direction and Quatre reminds me of Jamie Campbell Bower of Grindelwald fame. Sister Helen looks something like Narcissa Malfoy. Last but not least would be Duo who is similar in appearance to LOTR elf Figwit/Lindir/Aegnor only he has a braid rather than straight hair.

* * *

Chapter 8

Noin was no doubt still on her information hunt…

His guard here had no doubt doubled; he owned the building and had the most secure suit.

His own people handled security here, hand picked by Noin of course…

She trained them and they both feared and respected her.

The two of them were the most deadly of all of White Fang, he hadn't mentioned it but he did have blood on his hands.

It was well-known that to truly acquire control of a territory one must defeat the current leader. That was how he had acquired White Fang by defeating leader after leader and bringing their territory under his control. How apropos that his father's son brought a sort of peace to this war torn underworld of Los Angeles. He controlled all of the Caucasian gangs…

If Wufei had retained the headship of the Shenlong clan, he might also have control of the Asian gangs at least those related to the various Tongs that ran snakeheads and brought guns, drugs and weapons to this country which would have increased his revenue and power.

Something he was glad he didn't have…

Absolute power corrupts absolutely, an old proverb but true.

He ignored other things; his goal was the destruction of the Zodiac Syndicate for revenge and the completion of his father's work.

Sometimes to defeat a demon one had to become what one hated…

Someday he would accomplish his goal and then he would dissolve White Fang…

Then he would turn over a new leaf and live an honest life, the life he pretended to live.

Wufei was his life, his light in his darkness if he waxed poetically…

He was romantic with Wufei, loved him even.

He would protect his lover with his life…

No harm must come to him…

None…

XoooooX

Trowa woke first and found to his pleasure that Quatre was still in his arms.

He kissed him and slipped away to run a bath for them…

He slipped into boxers before leaving their room

Trowa prepared the bath as Quatre liked it before returning to their shared room. He sat beside the bed and lifted Quatre's head into his lap. He stroked his hair, "Quatre wake up…"

His blonde lover wake blinking his blue eyes, "Trowa…" then he smiled sleepily, "Tristan."

"Morning. Come on I've run us a bath."

Quatre suddenly realized he was naked and covered with dried cum, "Ugh…."

Trowa picked him up bridal style and kissed him deeply, "Come on…"

"You think the other's are back?" Quatre yawned.

"Probably not. I think Wufei is with Zechs." Trowa said carrying him to the bathroom. "I know that Professor G assigned them as partners. They left to work on their projects for our mutual class. We're probably still alone…"

Quatre blushed, "That's good then you can have me again. I've never missed a class and I've decided to take a mental health day, I plan to spend all day in your arms beneath you…"

Trowa chuckled, "Your wish is my command oh mighty president of Winner Enterprises."

"Brat." Quatre said punching him playfully in the shoulder as they slid into the warm water together.

Trowa reached for the soap and began worship Quatre's body as he washed. "So beautiful…"

Quatre just melted; he'd never been treated quite like this. Sure he had nurses and maids who bathed him back when he was Winner Enterprise's darling and destined heir. This wasn't merely to result in cleansing….

Trowa was doing this sensually, awakening Quatre's body, teasing him to new heights and learning his body. Taking the time to memorize his erotic spots that made him wild…

They had skipped a lot of foreplay last night to go straight to the complete intimacy of oneness.

Then when they could last no longer Trowa slid into Quatre holding him close lifting the shorter, slimmer man up and down his cock.

Quatre cried out, doing his best to ride as he eagerly took Trowa deep into his body and embraced him, surrounding him with his tight heat.

The heat and embrace was almost too much, Trowa gritted his teeth and kept his control wanting it to be mutually pleasurable.

They came together, screaming into their kiss.

Trowa then cleaned them up, drying them off and then helping Quatre to the toilet.

He carried Quatre to the bed and kissed him, "I'll go fetch us food from the cafeteria. What do you want?"

"Food. Surprise me."

"I doubt they'll have pizza and beer." Quatre quipped tiredly.

"I'll find something." Trowa promised.

He reluctantly left his beloved behind to fetch them sustenance…

Quatre was his and he had no desire to have anyone else…

XoooooX

Heero woke at 0500 as usual and was surprised at first to find someone in his bed. He'd never brought a bedmate to his before and only went bar hopping to take the edge off his libido. It was safer that way…

The waterfall of chestnut hair meant it was Duo…

Naked and in his bed…

Had he fucked him?

They were both covered in cum so they only frotted. Pity…

He wanted him, beneath him writhering as he fucked him.

While being covered in dried cum wasn't his favorite experience if they were already dirty why not make it more so? He rocked his morning hardness against Duo's lithe naked body.

Once they were hard he would carry the younger man to the shower and have his way with him there before he fucked his brains out of his ears.

He wanted Duo drained and gasping, his cock buried in that luscious ass.

Duo was his…

He rolled them over; nipping Duo's neck as he lazily stroked him.

Duo woke moaning, thrusting into his touch. "Yes…oh yes…"

Heero sucked on his nipples, biting them making sure to leave lovebites all over the man who lay beneath him at his mercy.

"Please…I want you inside me."

Remembering that Duo was a virgin he was humbled to be the recipient of the man's virginity and the first to give him pleasure.

"You don't know how badly I want to be one with you. First I want to bathe you and prepare your body." He lifted the slim boyish figure of his lover, carrying him to the shower where he washed him. Taking great care with his most sensitive places: his balls, his penis, his entrance and his nipples…

Heero had purchased things when he learned Duo was gay, he used a enema to clean him internally before carrying the man back to the bed.

Duo felt almost weightless with his body so clean…

Covering his fingers with lube, Heero began preparing Duo as he took his cock into his mouth.

Duo tried to thrust into Heero's mouth and back into his devious fingers only find himself pinned with one hand on his stomach. "Hurry…please oh god…I need you…" Heero's muscular form was so gorgeous he reached down with his artist's hands to touch his hair, his neck, his face, anything he could touch. His body ached for Heero…

He was larger then three fingers but he was sure with the enema that Duo was sufficiently stretched inside. He covered his erection with lube, his experience with his size had taught him that entering all at once made it harder to pull away and one adjusted far more quickly…

With one thrust, Duo felt his body invaded, claimed and filled. "Heero…" his hips were pinned. He could feel pressure on his prostate that made him feel heartbeats from coming.

"How do you want me? Slow and gentle or hard and fast?"

"Whatever brings the most pleasure…" Duo whimpered.

He chose a middle ground pace to start them off…

Duo was so sensitized already that he came twice just from being fucked.

Heero came a second time just as he brought Duo to a third orgasm.

Then he collapsed on the slight man, "Fucking amazing."

"Anytime you want me I'll let you do that to me…" Duo groaned.

Exhausted, they drifted off still joined…

* * *

I'd love some reviews about my update...


End file.
